


Iris Prima -1-

by random42



Series: Iris Prima [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random42/pseuds/random42
Summary: abo设定/KTK/豆腐丝/想起来就加一段的日常故事





	Iris Prima -1-

罗伊斯第一次见到克罗斯是在莱万的“床”上。这话听上去很刺激，实际上现场看上去更刺激。那天傍晚莱万结结巴巴地约他课后去家里“看资料”，他也红着脸答应了。两个人一前一后走到莱万家，打开门就被一股香甜的气息袭击了。

罗伊斯看到客厅里深灰色的沙发上躺着一个人，裹着毯子，蜷曲身子正在急促地呼吸。两条象牙白的腿露在外面，膝盖和脚踝都因为体温泛着粉红色。

这当然是个omega。罗伊斯面无表情，转身就要走。莱万从背后一把拉住他，“不是的，误会，他不是的。”

所以还是个，他认识的男omega。漂亮的男孩没好气地站住抱着胸，好像他再说一句就会把他骂得跪到地上。莱万慌乱得德语都说不好了，“他是我哥的，和我没关系。”说完抹了把脸，“也不是完全没关系，他们就住隔壁，有时候会来吃饭。”他现在用两手拉住罗伊斯了，几乎是在求他，“对不起，我没想到会这样的，等我一下好吗，他很难受。”

罗伊斯把一肚子的情绪咽了下去。他现在注意到了，沙发上的男孩身上除了omega纯粹的香甜，还缠绕着一股守护和占有的味道。他觉得莱万可能也没骗他。

“你去外面等我吧，他在……你闻了会不会难受……”莱万担忧地看着两边的两个Omega，进退两难。

不过他邀请回来的也不是个不讲理的人，既然知道了情况，就立刻严肃起来。“不，我更能帮他。”罗伊斯走上前去，把背包扔给莱万，“里面有抑制剂，你调一下剂量。”他说着蹲到了沙发旁，小心地翻过了那个男孩。

毯子里的omega有好看的面孔，但是皱着眉，晶莹的汗水不停地往外淌，一头柔软的金发全被打湿了。在这个距离，他身上和alpha混合的味道更浓了。

“托尼，你在发情。”莱万走过来，担忧地喊男孩的名字，把抑制针递给罗伊斯，“我要打电话给米洛了。”他顿了顿，“可以吗？”

罗伊斯白了他一眼，“那是他的alpha吗？你还问，快打啊。”他转过头对着男孩，换上了轻柔的声音，“托尼？你好，我是马尔科。你发得太急了，我得给你先注射一点。”他说着拉过男孩的手腕，“等下你的alpha回来再让他给你解决，好吗？”

冰凉的药水推进体内，叫托尼的男孩终于醒过来一点。他的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了一对充满雾气的蓝眼睛，白皙的肤色衬得他的眼眶红得可怜。“别…打给他……”他挣扎着开口，“今天开会……”

莱万重重地叹了口气，罗伊斯听着皱起了眉。“别撑了。”他一手按上托尼的额头，“都烧得这么高了。”手心的温度传过来，马尔科觉得自己都浑身发烫。

“唔……”男孩呜咽了一下，好像在拼命忍着什么，双手紧紧按住肚子，两条腿绞在一起，整个人都在发抖。罗伊斯知道这种感觉，好吧他也不清楚被标记了之后这种时期会更困难还是怎样，但他总是能体会一些。他焦虑地回过头看莱万，托尼的alpha似乎并不能随叫随到，他猜测这种情况也不是第一次。

莱万看着罗伊斯额角也开始渗出汗珠，像是下了什么决心，又拿起了手机。就在这时房门被嘭地一声打开了。

房间里一直萦绕的第四个味道的主人终于登场了。他穿着一身黑风衣，手套也没来得及摘，匆匆地冲进来，扫了一眼莱万和沙发边的罗伊斯，立刻来到男孩面前扶住了他的脸。

“托尼。”他开口满是带着心疼的声音，“我回来了。以后别想再瞒着我好吗。”他发出温柔又不容拒绝的信息素，把风衣盖在男孩身上，一把将他抱了起来。

“抱歉，下次再来赔罪。”叫米洛的男人往门口走去，不忘真诚地向他们表达歉意，“打扰你们了，但真的谢谢。”他示意了沙发边的针管，向罗伊斯低了低头。

罗伊斯看着他们消失在门外，屋里的味道终于消散了一些。他抽抽鼻子，看着莱万，“他们可真好闻。”他回味着那股亲密交织的气息，“你能和我说说他们吗？”

莱万正在心里盘算怎么求得omega的原谅，听他这么说才稍微安心了一点。“好。”他松了松领结，感觉才又获得了呼吸，“去书房吧，这里开窗通通风。”

后来

托尼：那不是床，只是个沙发。  
马尔科：这样说更戏剧化。  
托尼：那你们后来上床干了什么。  
马尔科：不是床！只是坐在书房躺椅上听你们的故事！


End file.
